


Lover Letter/情书

by Setizon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, james buchanan bucky barners
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setizon/pseuds/Setizon
Summary: From Soviet to Wakanda, I've been with him so long that I barely remember the love between us. It began as a love story and will end as a love story.





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个爱情故事。

我躺在病床上，窗外俄罗斯的雪漫天飞扬，风吹起地上厚厚的积雪，白得糊了眼。

我看的入迷，连巴恩斯何时进门都未曾意识到。

他拿着药和热水，放在床头柜上，替我拉了拉被子。

“坐下，我们聊会儿天。”我拉着他冰凉的机械手，引他坐下。

他的手要比我的大，指节处有几乎看不出的缝隙，到处是竖横的线条，等着主人随时的命令，化身为凶兽。

他不言不语，头微微低下，中长的头发遮住了侧脸，我替他挽了上去。

“你好像从未说过你爱我。”

“玛丽安娜，我们都知道事实。”

“可我爱你。”我说，“我永远爱你。那时候，你还很年轻，我们彼此刚刚见面。你如此英俊，如此狼狈，不肯屈服于任何人，濒临崩溃。而我，我是我父亲的小女儿，我是唯一一个能制服你的人，你在我面前匍匐在地，我爱那时的你。但我现在想和你说，我更爱现在的你，跨过这么多的时光，我爱着眼前你饱受摧残的面容。”

他没说话，只是弯腰吻了吻我的额头，伸手摸了摸水，等到温度合适，递给了我。

我抵住了杯子，他碧绿的眼睛看着我，安静地收回了手。

杯子在桌上发出轻轻的一声‘当’。

“我要死了。”

“不会的。”他把药递给我，我不想接。

“巴恩斯，我们都知道事实。”我把话还给了他，“赵医生采集了血样，我知道她在合成镇静剂，这足够你支撑一阵了。我还知道史蒂夫找到了和我能力类似的人，她能更好地照顾你。”

“告诉我巴恩斯，这七十年里，你是否有一天爱过我？”

或许濒临死亡让人固执，我从很久以前开始就已经放弃了询问这个问题。炙烈的爱与沉默的爱不过只需要一瞬息的转变，在现在认识我的人一定会惊讶于十八岁的我，我也曾如少女一般掏出心肺，将世界展示于这个沉默的男人面前，而当我二十岁的时候，我是他的支柱，他的安眠药，他免于噩梦的港湾。我的时间在我二十五岁的时候脱离了我的掌控，静止与流逝都紧紧捆绑着他。

我从未意识到灵魂与爱意也会老去，它不像容颜的衰老，皮肤紧紧皱起，沟壑丛生，每一道都是一个故事。而当灵魂逐年老去，我却没有丝毫的知觉，那沉重慢慢累积，在苏维埃，在美国，在罗马尼亚，在瓦肯达，直到我发现的时候已如老妪，佝偻着腰直不起身。

它快的让我震惊、又让我觉得时间冷酷无情，再久一点，再久一点，我便得离他而去。

如果可以，我想回到我们初见的时候，那时我才十七岁。

我的故乡在瓦西里岛，一个被叫做涅瓦河大三角的地方，现在属于圣彼得堡的一部分。圣彼得堡，以前俄罗斯帝国的首都，人们也以列宁的名字称呼它，它是列宁格勒，曾经代表着和平，也一度象征着死亡。

战争爆发的时候我才十岁，母亲考虑过将我送去美国，那里是为数不多远离战争的一块地方，但是父亲拒绝了。

“我的女儿就算是死也要死在苏维埃的土地上。”他这样同母亲说。

战争改变了很多东西，他们很难被发现。

每天早上当我睁开眼睛，父亲依然会早早的等在桌上看报纸，他在我吃饭的时候离开，留下脸颊的一个亲吻。等我吃完饭了，契拉克夫人会来给我上课，中午我被允许出去玩乐一会儿，下午是母亲教授的钢琴课和文学课，晚上父亲回来，他会将我抱在怀里，肩膀的勋章比苏维埃的雪还要冷，刺得我皮肤疼痛。

可我知道有什么和以往不同。父亲的军装变了，他的勋章变了，帽檐上的图案变了。契拉克夫人之前是奥利维斯夫人，在那之前是拉尔斯夫人。

希姆的哥哥失踪了，他曾经带我爬过树，这是我这辈子都不能告诉我父亲的事情。希姆跟我说他去参军了，可能再也回不来了。希姆说他也想去，杀死那些法西斯混蛋，他拿着树枝比了一个枪的手势，眼里有着我看不懂的情绪。

我见过那个情绪，在我父亲的眼里。

晚上吃饭的时候，我跟我父亲说了希姆的事情。

“我不懂，爸爸，为什么参军了就可能再也回不来了？你也在参军，可你每天晚上都回家。”

所有人的动作仿佛有那么一瞬间的停顿。

“安娜，参军不是这么用的，你不能说你的父亲在参军，你得说他在军队里任职。”妈妈俯身给我擦了擦嘴，说：“你的曲子还没有练完，别偷懒，快去。”

我不高兴的跳下了桌子，保姆牵起了我的手。

“安娜——”是父亲的声音，他放下了刀叉对我说话，眼睛却看着妈妈，“到爸爸这里来。爸爸给你解释。”

我看了眼妈妈，她低下了头。

父亲将我抱在怀里，他慢条斯理的切着牛肉，三分熟的肉在刀叉的挤压下沁出了血，熟悉的声音从头顶传来，“参军就是加入军队，安娜，只有一种人才会回不来。”

他一用力，刀撞到了餐具，发出了清脆的声音，在安静的餐厅里回荡。

“他们死了。为了保护伟大的苏维埃共和国而死亡，希姆的哥哥是个好孩子，希姆也是。”

我应该闭嘴的。在后来颠沛流离的岁月里，当我回想起这一段情景，我不能控制这样的想象——我看懂了母亲的意愿，她让我去弹琴的眼神，她颤抖到无法握住刀叉的手，所有女仆们低到胸口的头，而我没有问出那个问题。

但我问了，父亲低着头看我，五角星的勋章反着光。他带着审视，若有所思，突然又笑了，“是我的错，安娜，我的小玫瑰，我不应该从不和你提及这个。你是苏维埃人，你需要知道到这个。”

第二天早上，父亲带我去了斯莫尔尼宫。这并不是我第一次到访这里，在战前，这曾经是我的游乐园之一。但我从未去过地下的斯莫尔尼宫，这里盘根错节，稍稍一不注意就会迷路，所有人神情肃穆，东欧过于寒冷的天气而造成的坚毅性格仿佛在此体现的淋漓尽致。

父亲领着我去了一个档案室。

“奥克利 斯韦拉夫斯基。”他抽出了一份档案，看着上面的资料说，“伊万诺夫 莫罗卓，克拉夫 格里戈利夫斯基，萨沙 施里亚霍娃，这是一名女战士，她每天都可以杀死十个士兵，还有安德鲁，科利恩......”他爆出了一长串的人名，我听到几乎昏睡，“科尔喀，科尔喀契绍夫。”

我一个激灵，抬头看着我父亲。

“他们都死了。”

我想着希姆的哥哥，他有着岛上最帅气的笑容，七月的烈日晒不黑他的皮肤，浅金色的头发比我家客厅花瓶上的金线还浅。

“安娜。”父亲蹲下身，他的眼睛很潮湿，“我们失去了百万个苏维埃人，他们有的和你一样大，有的和我一样大，有的和科尔喀一样大，他们都死了。你知道死是什么吗？死会让你的皮肤比碳还要黑，身体比木头还要瘦弱，有些人甚至和你那只被扯破的泰迪熊一样。这疼痛难以忍受，比你从楼上摔下来那次还要疼得多。”

我难以想象希姆一家该有多伤心，他们是这世界上最好的家庭之一，会烤这世界上最好吃的小饼干。

“而这一切，安娜，都是为了苏维埃。”

为了苏维埃。

父亲被人叫走去开会，他的亲兵送我回家。我难以平静，科尔喀和希姆的模样在我脑海中挥之不去，我想要告诉希姆他的哥哥死在了战场，我想告诉他死亡是一件很可怕的事情，会变黑，变瘦，会很疼，还有可能变得破破烂烂。

希姆是一个很心软的人，他因为我的泰迪熊哭了好久，他不会舍得再去战场。

我下了车，却没有回家。我朝着海边跑去，大人不允许孩子们单独去那里，但是我和希姆有一个独属于我们的游乐园。如果他先到，他就放一个黄色的小旗；如果我先到，我就放一个红色的小旗。

我远远的看到了黄色的棋子，却没有人响应我。

希姆不在那里。

我转身朝着希姆家跑去，心脏咚咚咚的跳着，仿佛要从鼓膜跳出。我想着要再跑得快一点，一定要赶在希姆离开之前找到他。

我跑过了面包屋，公园，肺剧烈的撕痛着。我跑过了我们一起爬过的树，一路跑到了希姆家。

希姆的妈妈跪在地上号啕大哭，他的爸爸僵硬着身体，手上还捧着什么。一个皮肤黝黑的人朝他低下头，那人少了一只脚，滑稽的拄在拐杖上。

但希姆不在，我跑到后院，顺着砖头翻进了围墙。希姆缩在他家大狗亚历克斯住的狗窝里，我爬了进去。

他一动不动，任我将他挤到了角落。

“希姆，你听我说……”

“我哥死了，他们带回了他的骨灰。”

我愣了愣。

“我要去参军。”他看着我，眼里的火焰更甚，“安娜，你的爸爸不是在军队里？我想要加入到部队里。”

“但是希姆…”

他突然抓住了我的手臂，抓的我生疼。我想跟他说那个泰迪熊，可看着他，我却说不出一句话。我还是跑的不够快，让希姆离开了我。

为了苏维埃。

我想起了父亲的话。

之后很长的一段时间里，父亲将我带离了妈妈身边。下午的钢琴课和文化课被父亲改成了斯莫尔尼宫教学。他有时候会带我去看医生，给我注射什么奇怪的东西。有时候会带我去作战室，看属于我们的地图如何一点点变小。

他教我用枪，教我如何格挡，教我如何像一个女人一样朝男人温柔的笑。

“等你再长大一点。”他温柔的揉了揉我的脑袋，“安娜，我可以让人教你更多的东西。”

我实在太累了，每天晚上都精疲力竭地回到家，简单洗漱过后去和妈妈道晚安。我从未注意过她怎么样，只要她还一如既往温柔的看着我，我便能有个安慰觉。

直到一天，我回到了家，保姆哭着把我带进了母亲的房间。

她瘦了—我之前从未意识到这点—脸颊深深凹陷，指节突出，她拉过我的手，细细抚摸过上面的每一条纹路，“安娜，你外公联系了几个人，我们还可以把你送到美国去，你不必在这里也可以过得很好，妈妈陪你一起。”

“不用，妈妈，我在这里过得很好。”我抱着妈妈的手，把脸靠了上去，蹭了蹭，“我只想要妈妈身体好。”

“为什么？”她的声音古怪，像是压抑着什么，“为什么不愿去美国？安娜，你可以交到新的朋友，你会用有新的生活，那里没有战争。”

“为了苏维埃。”我笑着看着妈妈，学着父亲说，以为她会开心，“为了苏维埃。”

她的手从我手中滑落。

半年后的冬天，妈妈落葬。第二天，一小队的红军将外公带进了克雷斯蒂监狱。

我的黑纱还没揭下，在父亲的办公室外从天亮等到天暗，终于等到他一脸疲惫打开了门。“安娜。”他说，“不要任性，回去。”

“那是外公！我妈妈的爸爸！”我哑着嗓子朝他低吼，“你不能这样做！”

“我当然可以，玛丽安娜，记住你是谁。”父亲的声音冷了下来，“你的外公串通外敌，带着情报想要离开苏维埃，他能呆在克雷斯蒂已经是我最大的宽容了。”

“我想见他。”

他同意了，我几乎头都不回的转身想要离开，他的声音停住了我的脚，“安娜，你忘了什么？”

为了苏维埃。”我说。

我从未见过监狱的模样，它比我想要要干净，但也更阴暗。有些人在这里呆了接近一辈子，他们连阳光都已不能再承受。

政治犯和普通的囚犯并不在同一个地方。我跟着看守走过长长的走廊，踏进了那个房间。

外公有着一张典型苏维埃人的长相，眼窝深深凹陷，鼻子又大又挺，他头发稀疏，眼睛却蓝的不像话，他透过栏杆看着外面的阳光，这让他的蓝色眼睛近乎透明。

“外公。”

“安娜，你还是没学会对什么人说什么话。”他转过身，这是我十一年来第一次见到他如此温和的表情，他蹲下身，伸手摸了摸我的脑袋，叹息：“你要是再大一点就好了。”

看守很快的进来带走了我，关上门前我还看着他，他手紧紧的握拳，冲我挥手，像是每周末去拜访他的样子。

哒哒哒——

三个人的皮鞋敲击在光滑的地板上。

“玛丽安娜小姐，您的黑纱去哪儿了？”其中一人站在我身后问。

“可能掉在什么地方了。”我说，“妈妈去世之后，保姆都没有耐心做这个。”

哒哒哒——

依旧是那长长的走廊，我走下楼，绕过两个楼层，看守继续向前走，我却驻足看着继续往下延伸的走廊。

“我想下去。”

“您没有那个权限。”

“我父亲有。”我说，“问他去。”

我一路向下走去，看守们想拦我，却不敢碰我。我在心里数着隔间，一、二、三、四、五——

那里关着一个男人，头发潦草的批下，看不清面容。他皮肤脏兮兮的，衣服也破破烂烂。听到了我的脚步声，他却抬起头，嘴角咧开了一个微笑的弧度。

“我说我闻到了女士的香味。你想从我这里得到什么？小朋友。”

他英俊的让人为之癫狂。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯的牢房是彩色的。

妈妈离世之后一切都变了，家里的佣人换了一轮又一轮，希姆一家都搬家了，我希望他可以打消参军的念头，但我们都知道这件事情是不可能的。

他在临走时往我们的小基地塞了一封信，我一直随身保存，却从未打开过，直到1970年的动乱之际，就连这封信都丢失了。

我从此失去了和希姆相关的任何信息。

但这是后话，暂且不提。

我开始频繁的拜访詹姆斯，父亲一定早就知晓，可他却从未阻止过我的行动。詹姆斯是美国人，下士，就国际情势来看他算是我们的友军，但父亲将他俘虏一定有他自己的原因，我从来不问，父亲便不提，詹姆斯也闭口不谈。

我们并不总是聊天，更多的时候他躺在床上喘息，我靠着牢笼坐在外面看书。

战时物资匮乏，就算我是父亲的女儿也不代表我能够随时拿煤油灯看书，于是我常常在晴天拜访他。

最开始的时候他并不同我说话，他可能把我当成了一个小间谍。人们总忽视了孩子的用处，他们在人群中毫不起眼，天真无邪，且比大人们以为的更会看眼色。

可是后来的某一天——我已经记不清具体的日期，但那肯定是个晴天，因为我还记得他的脸在阳光下熠熠生光的样子——他开口了。

“你在看什么书？”他声音沙哑，我并不习惯听英语，愣了一会儿才明白。

“绿锁链。”我举起书晃了晃，随后意识到他并看不到，“只是给孩子看的书，你想要我念给你听吗？”

每当我发烧、难受的难以入睡的时候，妈妈总会给我念书。

他似乎轻轻笑了一声，可能觉得我的话十分幼稚。我并没有等到他的回复，就只好径自拿起书读了起来。我知道他听不懂俄语，便一边念单词一边翻译成英语。

“然后他们碰见了шпион。”我说，意识到自己可能遇到了一个最难以解释的词，“шпион就是法西斯，他们跑到别的国家，然后偷信息。”

“那叫间谍。”他终于朝我说话，“间谍，他们偷的不叫信息，叫情报。”

“信息和情报有什么不一样的？”我放下书，转身看向他，他平躺着，左腿自然从床沿垂下，一荡一荡的。

他安静，我看着墙上镂空的栏杆，阳光洒下来的时候还能看见其中漂浮着的细小颗粒。半地下的楼层里只关着他一个人，楼上偶尔会传来看守的脚步声，十分有规律，声音又异常清脆，他的呼吸声微弱到听不见，我呆坐着看他的胸口，它稳定的起伏。

他动了动，艰难的用手肘撑起了身体。我的视线从胸口上移，划过他脖子上的吊牌，划过喉结，看进了他的褐色的眼睛里。我试图分辨其中的情绪。

“情报就是信息。”他虚弱地说，“但是当它包含了你想要的东西的时候，它就变成了情报。”

“想要的东西是什么？”

“问你自己，安娜。”我以为他早就忘记了我的名字，他扯了扯嘴角，问我：“你想要的东西是什么？”

他的眼神很平和，如同战争前人们眼里透出来的情感。

“我想知道你的名字。”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯。”

“我们交换了情报。”我看着他，他笑了笑，疲惫写满了整张脸，他终于支撑不住，重重摔在了床上，忍不住呻吟出了声。

我直起了身体，探着脑袋想看的清楚一点，但铁锈的栏杆擦得我皮肤生疼。

“我没事，安娜。”他的话仿佛从喉咙口挤出来一样，“你能继续给我念书吗。”

我当然可以。

在我没办法看望詹姆斯的时间里，我总是想起他。他和我认识的大部分人都不一样，就算是希姆的哥哥，他笑起来也带着东斯拉夫人独特的严肃。可詹姆斯，他有着褐色的眼睛和柔软的褐色头发，笑起来像是阳光下流淌的蜜。

我猜他一定实在是太寂寞了，才会同我说话。人都是需要朋友的。

因为我也一样。

我开始习惯与每天带书去找詹姆斯，我跟他说希姆，他大部分时候都在听着，偶尔他会教我说英语，也跟我学几句俄语。等我们再熟一点，他会跟我说他的母亲和父亲，他母亲早逝，家里还有一个可爱的小妹妹，他年少冲动易怒，曾让他父亲非常失望。

我和他说我的妈妈，这是自她离开之后我第一次提到她。这是一种很奇妙的感觉，我曾经一度觉得我们离得很远，可现在说来，却又觉得妈妈一直都在我的身边。哪怕是她离开我的不久前，久窝病床，却仍然给我准备好了成年之前的贺卡。

我觉得詹姆斯能懂，事实证明这的确如此。

之后不久的某天午后，我在冬宫底楼学习，父亲突然闯入，握着我的手上了车。

“我们要去哪里？”

“历史。”父亲眼里带着狂热，他紧紧的抓着我的肩膀，蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着一小团火焰，“我们去见证历史。”

目的地是一家医院，从外表上看来这就只是一间普通的工厂。我跟着父亲往里走，越往里，他们穿的就越像是医生，行色匆匆，口罩严严实实的裹着他们。

“阿列克谢耶维奇中将，都准备好了，就等您了。”有个人早早等在门口，是我父亲的亲兵。他同样戴着口罩和头套，我看不清他的面容，但我认识他的军服，袖口的地方用红色的线绕过两圈，那是他的妻子给他缝的，为了避免和部队一模一样的军服搞混而特意设计的。

那人给了我一个口罩，将我金色的头发塞在蓝色的帽子下面，他手一点都不巧，扯得我头发生疼。随后，我被领到了玻璃窗旁。

这或许是我这辈子见过最滑稽的一个场景了。没有任何传染元素，所有人却将自己藏的严严实实，玻璃窗前是背着手行动自如的士兵，玻璃窗后是整装待发的医生们，白色的灯，银色的机械，被牢牢困在椅子上的詹姆斯。

他们在看着我们。

我难以自持的前倾，想看清楚他的表情。父亲扳着我的肩膀将我往后拉，他牢牢钳着我的肩膀，钳得我生疼。

“中将，现在是不是开始？”

我看着父亲，他轻飘飘的抬了抬下巴。

双手举在眼前的医生们仿佛被按下了开关键，他们迅速的行动起来，有条不紊的从器皿中拿出一个一个的工具。

詹姆斯剧烈的挣扎着。

“安娜，我需要你仔细看着。”我站在父亲的阴影下，他蹲下身，声音从我耳边直接传入身体，“这是苏维埃的未来。”

“10：10，注射药剂。”

“心跳加速，体温上升。”有人扒开詹姆斯的眼睛，“瞳孔扩散。”

他的声音比铁还要冷。

“还不到极限，再等。”

“到不了极限，加大药量。”

“压舌板。”

“不行，气管肌抽搐，镇静剂。”

“1毫克阿托品。”

“脑电波稳定。”

“开始电击。”

嘀嘀嘀——

“引导词是什么。”

“他的名字。”

所有的声音渐渐远离，我看着詹姆斯。他青筋暴起，尖叫吼声被压在喉咙口，如同野兽一样在挣扎。

“詹姆斯巴恩斯，告诉我，下士，你叫什么？”

他摇晃着身体，试图摆脱身上的束缚。

“电击。”

詹姆斯浑身抽搐，我剧烈的摇着头，世界仿佛蒙上了层纱。

“看着他，安娜，你知道他是谁吗？”父亲猛地一推，把我整个人压在了玻璃上，玻璃过于冰冷，潮湿的水汽在我脸上蔓延，他的声音很遥远：“我和你说过，那个美国的象征。”

“不，那不是他！！”

“他是美国队长身边的人，想象——”

“加大药量，给我阿托品。”

“想象如果我们拥有了那个力量，如果我们可以制衡美利坚。”

那点抽搐渐渐无力到颤抖。

“列宁格勒的冬天不会再难熬。”

“加大电击。”

“安娜，看着他，希姆上了战场。今年的冬天对所有人来说来的有点太早了。”

“詹姆斯巴恩斯，你叫什么？”

“看着他！！”

压舌板被拿开，他的舌头被仪器固定，让它不至于因为肌肉松弛而堵住气管。

“詹姆斯 布坎南 巴恩斯。”他的声音十分混沌，口水从嘴角流出。

“出生年。”

“1917。”

医生看了眼父亲，我死死地看着玻璃，看到他轻微的摇了摇头。

“告诉我一点关于你自己的事情，你还有什么家人。”

詹姆斯颤抖了一下。

“电击。”

嘀嘀嘀——

“你还有什么家人？”

“一个妹妹。”

“你父母呢？”

詹姆斯沉默不语。

“我要你现在想着你的父母，你们最后一次见面是在做什么？”

“我让他失望了，对不起，我让他失望了。”我看不清詹姆斯的表情，“我总是太过冲动，我不该揍他——对不起……”

“你让谁失望了？”

“父亲。”

“你做了什么？”

我不想听。

“我揍了丹尼尔，他对我很失望——”不知道是不是因为镇静剂，他的声音异常轻。

“然后呢，詹姆斯，之后发生了什么？”

“他没能从战场上回来。”

医生低下了头，他的声音不大，可比起乱叫的仪器来说已经大得多，大到玻璃窗内外都可以听得一清二楚，“你怎么知道他没能从战场上回来？再想想，詹姆士，告诉你这个消息的人是谁？他曾经出现过吗？他和你父亲的关系有那么好吗？”

我想到了希姆家门口的那个人。

“征兵按照地域征收，为什么你的邻居们没有一个人来报信的？他们一个人都没有回来吗？”

那是一张生脸。

“电击。”

药效逐渐过去，詹姆斯手指紧紧收起，在真皮的椅子上磨擦出了刺耳的声音。

“脑电波紊乱。”

“詹姆斯，你父亲发生了什么？”

“他没能从战场上回来——”

“是真的吗？詹姆斯，是真的吗？”

“电击，药剂在哪里。”

“詹姆斯，告诉我一些你和你父亲的事情。”

“我让他失望了——”

“他从战场上回来了吗？”

“他回来了吗？”

“詹姆斯，他死在敌人手上吗？”

“他死了吗？”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，你比谁都清楚——”

“我比谁都清楚，他没有回来——”

“是的，他没有回来。”

“他没有死在敌人的手上。”

“詹姆斯，你的父亲会原谅你的。”

“他会的，我曾经和他一样冲动。”

医生看了眼父亲，我回过头，他满意的点了点头。

“詹姆斯，让我们来谈谈美国队长。”

詹姆斯猛地坐起，身上捆绑绳悉数断裂，粘连在皮肤上的感应器被扯断，仪器在他身后倒的七零八落。他趁着势头向前冲了几步，踉跄的摔倒在了玻璃窗前。

所有人紧急将父亲围成了一个圈，他居高临下的看了眼詹姆斯。“到此为止吧。”他这样说。

我几乎站不稳身体，父亲的亲兵抱着将我送回了家。

我有两个礼拜没有去看过詹姆斯了。每天夜里，他狰狞悲吼的声音在我脑中回荡。实验后的第二天我便发起了高烧，三天后父亲来看我。

“安娜。”他温柔的摸了摸我的额头，“我知道前几天吓到你了。但是你得学会成长。”

“我以为我们是朋友。”我看着父亲，他还是那么熟悉，却如此陌生，“我和詹姆斯，我以为我们是朋友，你同意了的，不然为什么我可以经常去看他。”

“情报，安娜。”他说，“我们需要情报。”

他将手覆盖在我的手上，轻轻摸了摸。父亲的手不知何时起变得如此粗糙，他以前从不拿枪，“还有安娜，我的宝贝，苏维埃没有朋友。”

“但我不是苏维埃。”

“你是，我也是，我们都是苏维埃。”他说，“这里没有个人，法西斯打算绕过了莫斯科——就算他们不绕，莫斯科也不会退——他们想在冬宫广场上检阅他们的军队。”

“这该多屈辱，多屈辱啊。”父亲捏的我手疼，“所以安娜，快好起来。”

我闭上了眼睛。

半个月后，我终于恢复了健康，列宁格勒即将迎来冬天，和往年相比，今年的冬天似乎来得格外早。

我走到詹姆斯的牢房前，厚厚的军大衣垫在身体下。他蜷着身体缩在病房的角落，我从栏杆里塞了一件衣服进去。

“詹姆斯，今天想听什么书？”

“安娜。”他虚弱的站起来，晃着身体走到了栏杆边上，“你好久没来了。”

“我生了一场大病。”我低下了头，详装冷静地在翻书，“上次我们讲到哪里？”

“我的脑袋里乱糟糟的。”他换了个姿势，舒了口气，“他们最近不太来找我麻烦了，你知道发生了什么吗？”

“列宁格勒的冬天快要到了。”我说，“所有人都在为了这个做准备。”

他没说话，只是看着那狭隘的天窗。

我捧起书，开始念。

“这里的冬天真冷。”他打断了我，今天他有点奇怪，不知道为什么比起以前来说格外有分享的欲望，“布鲁克林的冬天也很冷。你知道么，安娜，冬天的布鲁克林大桥是这世界上最美的景色。”

“詹姆斯……”

“我想和你说史蒂夫，安娜。”他转过身，手握着我抓紧栏杆的手，很粗糙，却很温暖，“我最近忘了很多事情，有些东西前后都连不起来，我觉得我要死了。”

“你要帮我记住史蒂夫，没什么大不了的，这都不是情报，这只是信息。”

别说，詹姆斯，这里从来就没有信息。

我听他说起了布鲁克林长大的两个小伙子的故事。


	3. Chapter 3

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的前一周，詹姆斯被转移了。

父亲和我说的时候已经是深夜，那时候詹姆斯已经离开列宁格勒三个小时。

“他是我们宝贵的资源。”他说，“苏维埃一定能在法西斯斗争中获取胜利，安娜，我们放长远目光，资本主义和布尔什维克主义是不能相容的。”

我点了点头，看着父亲背后的地图。列宁格勒的周围有几个点被用红笔花了叉，背靠着的波罗的海向外延伸，经过芬兰，瑞士，在最左端的地方接壤德国。

列宁格勒的十条铁路是最珍贵的宝物，它把列宁格勒同莫斯科和苏联其他些经济地区联结在一起，配合波罗的海，瑞典的铁矿沙才能畅通无阻地供应德国。

回到房间，我看到了桌上的书。这是本小说书，詹姆斯很聪明，已经学会了很多俄语，我给他才念了一半，不知道他会不会挂念之后的情节。

“安娜，该睡了。”保姆给我铺好了床。

我把书放到了书架后层，用另一本书覆盖住了它。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的前一天。

“拉多加湖南岸已经被包围了，施吕瑟尔堡也被占领，大将，现在只有拉多加湖一边可以与外地保持水上和空中的联系。”

我从货车司机手上核对过清单，指挥他们将医用物品和日用品分别运输到目的地，脑海中还想着刚刚听到的对话。

“阿列克谢耶维奇中将，列宁格勒必须被保卫，直到最后一个人。平民有组织的进行撤退，城内物资要分配均匀。”

“安娜， 我们不撤。”

算算时间，詹姆斯到哪里了？

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第三天。

城中炮火轰鸣，我躲在防空洞里，有些不合时宜的庆幸詹姆斯被送离了列宁格勒。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第五天。

我走上街道，书在此时一无是处。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第30天。

140万名平民从拉多加湖撤退。

这座城市冷的太久，以至于世人们都忘了阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰的一声炮响，忘了这里曾经到处横流的滚烫鲜血。

列宁的城市永远属于列宁格勒的人。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第90天。

街上还有零散的墙柱，坦妮娅萨维切娃的妈妈正帮着她的丈夫一起清理。街边的墙边上用白笔写着：公民！这部分街道在炮火下很危险。

我绕过石头，从标语前经过，戴着帽子，埋着头急急忙忙的朝学校走去。

冬天学习灭火从来不是一件简单的事情，列宁格勒冷得将鼻涕冻成了冰块，更不要提让女人举起十多斤的灭火器材。

等我到的时候托尼亚泰拉什已经到了，她三十多岁，几乎有我两倍宽，生了一个男孩一个女孩，男孩上了战场，女孩在上个月通过了考核，加入了消防队，经常可以看到她在冬宫屋顶值班。

“安娜，你来这里做什么。”托尼亚狠狠的拍了拍我的肩膀，隔着厚厚的棉服都感觉到了些许疼痛，“你应该去伊萨基辅大教堂，像你这样能用炮弹的人可不多，去给那些男兵们看看我们的胆量。”

我苦笑着摸了摸鼻子，现在是列宁格勒最危险的时候，每个人都恨不得能长出三头六臂，能够同时搬运尸体，整理废墟，灭火，给伤员做护理。随后一抓一个姑娘，指不定就能给你拿出一个医疗包，扛起一个大汉。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第120天。

1、2、...、500、...10000

当死亡的数量达到一定境界，葬礼就变得毫无意义。

我从坦妮娅家里抬出了她的奶奶，尸体被用白骨包裹着，放在一块简单的木板上，五个人用绳子提着木板，身边跟着安静的家人，一晃一晃的走在路上。

坦妮娅由她妈妈牵着，小姑娘比之前削瘦了不少，肉肉的小脸瘪了下去，但列宁格勒所有人都是这样。她咬着手指，一言不发，看着奶奶。

晚上回到家，父亲从口袋里拿出了一个小袋子，里面有1克左右的糖霜。

“新年快乐。”他揉了揉我的头发，我这才突然意识到了新年已经快要过去一个月了。

“还有一个礼物，是你的生日礼物。”他从抽屉里拿出了一袋蓝色的液体，包装在药剂袋里，“安娜，这由你自己做选择。”

我带着它回到房间里，不久前的炮击让房间摆设变得乱七八糟，保姆再整理掉落的书籍，我看到了那本给詹姆斯念了一半的书。

它孤零零的掉在一边。

我突然意识到，我已经快有三个月没有想过詹姆斯了。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第400天。

12月31日，法西斯空袭列宁格勒，警报拉响了整座城市。所有市民有条不紊的撤离到防空洞中。行动安静，每个人仿佛都将所有步骤已经牢记在心。

保姆紧紧地依偎着我，她仍然当我是一个十岁的孩子。她把我抱在怀里，身体遮挡住了我大部分的身体，一边拍着后背，一边试图唱歌哄我睡觉。

爆炸声响彻天际，每一次巨响都似乎震动着每个人的灵魂。天花板不断的掉下小石子和灰沙，今晚防空洞的动静比以外的都大，我感觉得到保姆剧烈跳动的心脏和颤抖的身体，我紧紧的握住了双手。

苏维埃人不信神，东正教在十月革命后就渐渐销声匿迹。可如果有神灵，我在保姆怀里闭上了眼睛祈祷，如果有神灵，请保佑我的父亲。

“涅泊尔能作证，我们多勇猛。”

防空洞轻微的摇晃了起来，空气更为压抑。不知道是谁突然开了头，断断续续的有人附和，慢慢地，越来越多的人跟了上来，似乎压过了外头的轰鸣声，我仔细分辨了一下，是多尔玛托夫斯基的歌唱第聂伯河。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第700天。

保姆外出很久未归，我出门找了找，在家门朝南两条街区外看到了她的手臂。

法西斯围堵列宁格勒的第872天。

列宁格勒响起了炮声，却是久违的二十响礼炮。

在经过漫长的872天后，通往莫斯科的铁路被打通，列宁格勒彻底从长期围困中解脱出来。

在我生日那天，父亲收到提拔，我跟着他坐上了那辆通往神秘终点的铁路。

“安娜，还记得我和你说过的嘛？”经历过三年的洗礼，父亲变得干瘦，可眼中的火焰却逾烧逾烈，我时常担心这团火焰透支他的身体在燃烧，“资本主义和布尔什维克主义不相容。”

我不知道该说些什么，手里攒紧了那本书。

十四个小时的车程，我几乎觉得车要开向鄂霍次克海。等到站的时候，冷冽的寒风吹得我一激灵，又被人带上了车。黑暗中翻过山跨过桥，等到达终点的时候我几乎感觉不到自己的双腿。

“阿列克谢耶维奇上将，我们到了。”

黑漆漆的夜，我看不清黑漆漆的建筑物。

被人带着在如同迷宫一般的实验室走了半天，一个医生打扮的人在房间里等着我，她有着一头柔软的红发，浅色的皮肤，看着我的时候笑容可掬，“玛丽安娜小姐，就是一个简单的身体测试，不要太担心。”

我听她的话测量了心跳，被抽了五管血，由人带着送回了房间。

我在房间里等了一会儿，听到外边再无动静，便悄悄的开门走了出去，原路返回到做身体检查的房间。房间里空无一人，红发医生并不在此处。

有一个士兵拿着枪从门口走过，我急忙叫住了他，“基地里的红发医生，和我差不多高，你知道她在哪里吗？”

他狐疑的打量了我，我将父亲给我的通行证给他看。他仔细比对了半天，才将我带到了红发医生的办公室。办公室里没有人，但是有她的名牌放在桌上。

叶弗洛西尼亚。

我看了看走廊，确保没有人存在后关上了门。不知道是因为这个基地本身，还是因为列宁格勒给我带来的后遗症，我难以亲信任何一个接近我的人。

这里的人太过和平，笑容中夹杂着天真，就好像战争从未波及到此处，让我觉得浑身不舒服。

我搜索着她的档案柜——都上锁了，但这难不倒我——里面的东西很普通，都是士兵们的身体档案。这里并非军防重地，但意料之外却分配了许多年轻力壮的士兵看守。

我还找到了她的日程表，每天下午2点到5点，还有晚上八点到十点都被用红笔画了出来，没有写上备注，只是简单打了一个五角星。我看了眼钟，还有五分钟就到十点了。

我将所有东西都放回原处，整理了一下房间让它看起来就跟没有人进来过一样，悄悄的回了自己房间。

第二天早上，父亲早早的敲开了我的房门。他递给了我一件军装，我展开一看，大衣上有领章，交叉的两把枪下一个正三角。

“下士？”

“特别提拔，你需要这个身份。”他笑了笑，“快换上这个衣服，我带你去见看我们的实验品。”

军装有些硬，可能刚上过浆。衣服对我来说有些小，我努力扯了扯袖口，才让自己看起来不显得那么魁梧。父亲看起来也不是那么熟悉路，有人领着我们两个人往下走，经过几个巨型仓库，才到了一个画着红星标志的门口。

那标志和叶弗洛西尼亚医生日程表上的五角星一模一样。

确认过身份，门被推开，医生果然站在里面，她拿着厚厚的一打资料，正在和身边人说些什么，听到动静，看向我们打了个招呼。

但我现在看不到她。我能看到的，只有房间尽头的那个人。他的头发变长了，胡子拉碴，眼睛微微闭上，让人看不出他的情绪。嘴里含着压舌板——这让我想起写不好的回忆——上身赤裸，比起三年前更加健硕，左手整只手臂被换成了机械手，牢牢的扣在椅子把手上。

叶弗洛西尼亚注意到了我的眼神，她朝后方看去，露出了一个兴奋的笑容，那样子让人不寒而栗，“本来想给你们一个惊喜，但是——”

她搓了搓手，天真又雀跃的说，“让我给你们介绍我们的实验品，他的左臂，那真的是艺术品，你难以想象这只手臂有多大的威力，他可以一炮轰开你身后的墙。还有灵敏度，我不是很确定现在是不是能给你们看到效果，不过没关系，今天正好可以实验一下。哦对了，还有名字，我知道我们总要想一个名字出来，虽然现在还没有完全定下来，但是你们觉得，冬日战士怎么样？”

不怎么样，我想，他叫詹姆斯。

没过多久，我终于知道了她说的‘不确定灵敏度’、‘今天可以试验一下’是什么意思。

疯女人叶弗洛西尼亚挥了挥手，房间角落里不知道什么时候候着的一群医生蜂拥而入，几乎填满了整个房间。他们围着詹姆斯团团转，将一个巨大的东西套在了他的脑袋上。

有个人从口袋里拿出了一个红本子，凑在詹姆斯的耳边不知道在说些什么。我向前走两步，试图听清那人在说什么，却被医生叫住了。

“对了，玛丽安娜小姐，我听说你以前和他认识。”叶弗洛西尼亚砖头看向我，露出了一个有点微妙的表情，“请你不要抱有太大的希望，他和以前有一点点的，嗯——区别。”

詹姆斯睁开了眼睛，那双眼里没有任何情感。拿着红本子的人又低头说了两句话，解开了他的手铐。

他要做什么？

下一秒，他就出现在我的眼前，快的仿佛一道残影。我下意识的向后一躲——太快了，比我在列宁格勒的所有老师都要快——但我还是来不及，他直接将我整个人扔了出去。

头和背部毫无保留的撞在墙上，眩晕感让人的感觉和行为整个剥离，我听到他的军靴踩在地上的沉重步伐，在我面前停顿，轻微的机械转动声，保险声，子弹上膛的撞击声。

一切都如此的清晰，仿佛死神的倒计时。

我想抬头看他，身体却自动因为疼痛而蜷成一团，眼前一片朦胧，反胃感一阵一阵的向我袭来。我听到自己的心跳声——

咚、咚、咚

詹姆斯。

我强撑起半边身体，抬着头。黑漆漆的枪口，之后是他面无表情的脸。他看着我，像是看着一团棉花，连丝毫的杀气也不存在。

他慢慢收紧了手指。

詹姆斯。

我朝他伸出了手，距离在空中一点点缩小，他的手指僵硬在那个弧度。我往前够了够，拉住了他垂在半空的手。

“詹姆斯。”我说，“你想把剩下的半本书念完吗？”

他松开了手，枪掉在地上。

我欣喜的看着他的眼睛，期望能看到一丝一毫的波动，可那双眼睛比冬日结冰的拉多加湖还要冷，面前的男人看着我，如同看着一个陌生人。

我们本来就是陌生人。

我的心一点点沉了下去。

“啪、啪、啪。”一个女声从旁边传来，“真的是棒呆了！我跟你说了，上将，你的女儿天生就应该来这里。”

两个士兵走过来，一个将我从地上捞了起来，另一个摁着詹姆斯的脖子，将他带回了位置上，牢牢的铐住。

叶弗洛西尼亚走过来，她温柔的替我整了整衣服，拍了拍身上的灰，“玛丽安娜，我知道你一定很疑惑。”她说，“其实我也是，昨天给你的血样做检查的时候才发现，你的血液样本简直就是他最好的镇静剂，可你知道更让我惊讶的是什么吗？”

她双手一拍，比了比我，缩着脖子甜蜜的笑了起来。

“就是你，你整个人都是他的镇静剂。”

直到后来，我才知道叶弗洛西尼亚说的镇静剂是什么意思。人们总喜欢把冬兵比作机器，认为他执行任务的时候没有感情也没有意念，只有输入的一条条指令。

但机器也需要燃料和能量，才能保证他维持正常运行.对于冬兵来说，无尽的痛苦和自我折磨是他的燃料，他越是燃烧，便越是痛苦。

如果超过了阈值，那被压抑到大脑最底层的感情变突破枷锁，直面反抗输入的指令。

可他赢不了，他一个人，要怎么赢过一个机器？

三十年后，1970年的春天，我才幡然醒悟，我从来不是他的镇静剂，我只是保证他永远到达不了阈值。

可我从未告诉过任何人这一点。

而现在，1944年1月30日起，我的命运就此和他绑定在了一起。

和有任务就被解冻，没有任务就冰冻的詹姆斯不同，我经常清醒着，帮他们做一些见不得人的小工作。我不知道叶弗洛西尼亚做了什么，我的身体几乎维持原样。

“这不代表你不在衰老，你只是老的比较慢。”她这么和我说。我很肯定这个女人一样给自己用了这类东西，她就是个疯子。

说到詹姆斯，当他醒着时，我就和他一起出任务，他拥有最高等级，大多数的任务地点位于欧洲，偶尔的时候我们会前往美国，但是次数非常少。

1968年，我们在美国碰到了张弛教授，他看起来对此毫无印象。那不是一个愉快的任务，换作任何人从死神的边缘抢回自己的一条命都不觉得这是一次开心的经历。

1970年，上头又给了詹姆斯一个暗杀任务，在美国。这次任务几乎改变了我们两个人的命运。


	4. Chapter 4

1970年1月，美国，明尼苏达，圣保罗通往科罗拉多州的火车上，窗外景色倒流，绿成了一条丝带，再往前开一点，就有当地最大的克列特水坝。

我解下腰带，将他的右手和我的左手牢牢地绑在一起。风大的我睁不开眼，耳中灌满了湍急的水声，他此时此刻异常安静，温顺的低着头看我动作。

“跳下去。”我冲他大吼，甚至都不清楚他是否听见了我的声音，背后脚步声越来越急，我用力扯了扯打好的劫，“抓着我的手，詹姆斯，我们一起跳下去。”

列车突破了层层树障，眼前豁然开朗，月色将一切照的清晰，奔腾的流水在脚下翻腾，与之相比，克列特大桥渺小的如同一根线。

我握紧了詹姆斯的手，纵身一跃。

三个小时前。

冬日战士穿着一身西装，拿着酒杯托盘姿势笔挺的走进列车。我握着市长的手，站在站口隐蔽地往他那个方向瞥了一眼，夜色昏暗，我什么都看不到。

“茱莉亚小姐，你父亲最近的身体怎么样了？”市长戴乐霍问我，他有着典型北欧人的长相和名字，却不太有北欧人冷淡自持的作风。

这在明尼苏达这座千湖之州并不奇怪，它地处美国的最北部，和加拿大接壤，有着低达零下四十度的冬天和数不清的来自北欧的移民。

“他正在逐渐好转。说实话，他对于不能亲自来这里参加聚会感到十分难过。”这就是当间谍的好处之一你能够经历足够多的角色扮演—我拉紧了身上的皮草外套，手表的正中间有一个小型的监控仪，它是冬日战士的第三个眼睛，“这次的会谈是我们家族最看重的一次，能够在这座漂亮的城市拥有一片属于我们自己的赌场是我们的理想。”

“我明白，我也很遗憾。”戴乐霍引着我往里走，一边的侍从接过了我的大衣：“我们也很期待赌场对这座城市经济的帮助。”

才有鬼。

赌场意味着混乱与财富，没有足够的黑道背景，想要开赌场无疑将整个城市拉入水中。但这不是我关心的，我关心的只有他手中的那个入场券。

今天晚上，在这辆专门运行的列车上，有我们最想要的人——霍华德斯塔克和他的妻子，还有我们最想要的东西，可以帮助我们制造更多冬日战士的药剂。

火车车厢很长，我和市长被安排在了靠近末尾的车厢。

“我们先来谈一谈我们的合同。”戴乐霍背对着我，我就把事先藏好的药剂刺进他脖子里。他软软的摊在我怀里，被我扔到了床上。

我对着镜子补了补妆，算过时间，拿过戴乐霍的请柬卡去了舞会大厅。

霍华德是一个非常高调的人，我在心里背着他的档案，从侍从手上拿了杯酒，一边在甜品桌边转悠，一边看着四周的人。

政要，大鳄，还有些许学术圈最火的人，我靠在柱边，详装自己在一个讨论圈内，一边翻着脑袋里的名册，挨个画上大大的叉。

没有霍华德。

我绕着会场走过一圈，心里着急。

主持人拿着话筒吸引了所有人的注意力，服务生乘机上来换了一轮食物。我瞥到冬兵推着车进来，不动声色地慢慢后退打算和他汇合。

另一个人恰好转身，直直的撞到了我身上。细小的惊呼吸引了冬兵的注意力，他抬头看了我一眼，却整个人愣住了。

“你没事吧。对不起，我没注意到身后有人。”她放下手中的酒杯，拿着纸巾帮我擦了擦手上的液体，“真的很抱歉，我叫卡特，你是？”

“茱莉亚。”我说，“我没关系，先回去换件衣服。”

我匆匆忙忙的抽出自己的手，冬兵已经不在了。我往休息室走去，他在里面，已经换上了常服，一脸阴沉的看着我，“她怎么会在这里？”

“她是谁？”

“我他妈怎么知道。”

冬兵烦躁得如同困兽，他在房间里来回踱步。

“她说她叫卡特。”我走到门口，撩起帘子看了眼外面，“霍华德不在，这和情报对不上，我们根本就不用上这辆车。我总觉得有点奇怪，还是快点撤离比较好。”

回过头，冬兵却心不在焉。

“想什么呢，走吧。”我拉开门，趁着过道空无一人，扯过冬兵的手就往车厢末尾走去。

“茱莉亚，你还好—等等，你是……巴基？”

“谁他妈是巴基？”

一个熟悉的女生从身后传来，我转过身，是卡特。她一身红裙，直愣愣的看着冬兵，似乎不可置信的往前走了两部，又被冬兵的话钉在了原地。

“你不是巴基，你是谁？”她反应迅速，从手包里掏出枪，眼睛都不带眨一下的开枪。她没带消音器，过响的声音很快引起了骚动。冬兵一手拿过花瓶砸了过去，拉着我的手往后跑去。

最后几节车厢是常用车厢，里面只是一些普通乘客。两端车厢被锁隔开，但这困不住冬兵。

“多少人？”

他闭眼听了听，回道：“十五人。”

“都在左边车厢？”

“左右都有。”

“你打算怎么办？”

冬日战士起身从头顶的柜子里拿下行李，伸手的时候袖子微微后移，左手露出了一条细细的金属反光。我赶紧低头环顾四周，有个手上拿着书的小伙子疑惑的看了他一眼。

我对他笑了笑，赶紧起身把冬兵的手拉了下来，就着挽手的姿势理了理袖子，低声吼道：“你疯了，你不能随便拿出来让人看到你的手臂。”

他木着脸没说话，双手按着行李箱按钮微微用力，我眼疾手快地把要弹起的箱盖狠狠地压了下去。

远处的车厢里似乎发生了什么骚动，尖叫声此起彼伏，车厢门被狠狠甩开的声音越来越近，所有人的注意力都被两侧吸引了注意力。

“松手。”

“不可能，在这里开枪，你想弄死这一车厢的人吗？”

他还没来得及作答，眼神一凌，摁着我的脑袋就把我整个人往桌子下塞，还没等我意识到什么，车厢里就响起了几声惨叫。

我摆正了姿势，抬头，看到他一手撑在椅背上，腰腹部用力横空跃起，桌上的餐盘被他当作武器扔去，现在尸骨破碎的摔在地上。

是左边的。

冬兵的速度过于迅猛，以至于那颗在半空中的子弹和车厢里所有人都宛如停滞一样，等到他冲到开枪人的面前，一切加速进行。

他挥拳而上，拳拳到肉的声音让人心惊。

第一个人倒在地上。

离他最近的老夫人捂着胸口尖叫，发愣的众人抱着脑袋试图将自己缩成最小一团，藏在桌下的空间里。

有人甩刀而上，被冬兵狠狠的砸在了玻璃上。第一下是裂痕，第二下是破裂，那人被扔出了车厢。

右边的声音逐渐靠近，剩下的三个人退了退，其中两个人吼着冲了过去。

我和最后那人正巧对上眼睛，他朝我冲了过来，被冬兵甩过的叉子叉成了串。

“这件事情没办法好好结束了。”我隔着人流冲冬兵喊，“别对普通人动手！”

他眼神凶狠，一手捏着一个人的脑袋，像是敲鸡蛋一样狠狠地将两个人的脑袋撞到一起。冬兵眼神往上漂移了两份，我心领神会，抓着行李箱扔给他，他单手接住，手一抖，另一只手一捞，以及其熟练的姿势把枪架在肩膀上。

不用静数三秒。

哒哒哒哒哒——

我捂着脑袋缩在桌子底下，有子弹穿过桌子，在我脚边打出了一个弹痕。等到枪声停下，我探出脑袋，看到铁皮车顶打出了密密麻麻的弹孔。

冬兵的眼神钉在天花板上，“上去。”他只是简单的命令，随后一脚踩在桌上，一手撑住行李架，用肩膀狠狠的顶开了铁皮顶的天窗。

我跟着他爬了上去，这才发现他让人上去的原因——火车上面站着一个人，黑色长风衣，标准反派打扮，和我们没什么差。他梳个背头，半边脸上纹身一路蔓延到衣领下。

火车恒速开动中，离下一个车站还有接近五十多公里，我看了眼冬兵，他头发在风中凌乱，看着那人，几乎没有丝毫迟疑的向他走去，一股肃杀之气。

“我知道你碰到卡特了，你老朋友的旧情人。”他丝毫不怕，怂着肩膀问，“她可真是个漂亮的尤物，告诉我巴恩斯下士，你有没有喜欢过卡特？”

冬兵右手抡圆，小跑加速冲了上去，却在半途直直的跪倒在了地上，蜷着身体抱住了脑袋。

我从未预料到会在这趟旅程中碰到一个变种人，一个心灵感应的变种人，更没有预料到会碰到卡特。

叶弗洛西尼亚的洗脑从来都不是百分百的成功，曾经的确出现过几次因为洗脑失败而导致冬兵暴走的情况，但没有一次是在任务中。

那人步步紧逼，我听到了远方的传来的水声，越来越大，越来越响，像是森林中咆哮的巨兽。

我解下腰带，牢牢的把我和冬兵捆在一起。

“跳下去，詹姆斯，跳下去。”

我冲他喊道。

1970年，3月5日，亚特兰大边郊的小镇。

这是一个宁静的小镇，镇上只有一个杂货店，两家餐厅，镇上的居民数量不超过100个人，大多数都是老人。更年轻的人早早的搬离了这个小镇，前往离亚特兰大更近的地方呆着。

一个月前，这里搬来了一对年轻夫妇，那就是我和什么都不记得的詹姆斯。

我从溪水中恢复意识，衣服湿漉漉地贴在身上，二月的春天还有一丝寒意，我想伸手拨开脸上的头发，却觉得手腕一沉。

是冬兵，他被我拉的半起，额间有血，混着水稀释地流下。我赶紧将他拖出小溪，确认他还存亡后拖着他沿着公路走，半路遇到了好心人，将我们送回了他们家。

没过几天，冬兵醒来，却对自己的经历一无所知，我决定带着他在这个小镇定居。

我叫他詹姆斯。

他如同刚刚出生的孩子，对这个世界几乎一无所知。他很少说话，习惯开口就说俄语，经常坐在台阶上一坐就是一整天。身体本能十分警戒，我曾经只想拍拍他的肩膀，却差点被他整个人摔出去。

除此以外对常识比三岁孩子知道的都要少，我见过他洗完手，湿漉漉的就去碰裸露在外的电话电线。

我跟他说一些基础的东西，远离一切用电的，远离一切尖锐的。我也试着和他交流，可他从不说话，渐渐地我也失去了和他沟通的欲望。

他就像一个需要食物的幽灵，在整个房间游荡。

而我，我比我自己想的要适应乡村生活。这里隐约让我想起列宁格勒，不，现在应该叫圣彼得堡。

这里不能与其相提并论，但每当我从集市里买完菜，镇上居民往我菜篮子里多塞几份食物，在厨房围着灶台和石材团团转的时候，我总会想起有妈妈在的那段列宁格勒的生活。

但我和厨房刀具相处的比我想的要差劲。

“詹姆斯！能帮我拿一下客厅抽屉里的邦迪吗？”我吸了吸伤口的血，冲詹姆斯喊道，“我的手被割破了。”

我听不到他的脚步声——不管什么时候他都这样的轻巧——他一声不响，茫然地拿着东西站在我身边，眼睛盯着我的手。

“我应该以后把这种工作交给你的。”我贴上了绑带，跟他抱怨，虽然通常情况下他都不会回，“我就负责炒菜，说实话，我做的饭好吃吗？”

他没有回，我习以为常，重新拿起了刀具，别扭的换了个姿势打算切菜，手却撞到了他——他还站在原地。

“怎么了吗？”我问。

他的眼神专注的看着某个地方，我顺着看去，是我受伤的手那个方向。

不是我的伤口——他可没这么关心我——也不是土豆，昨天晚上才刚吃过土豆，这对他来说也不是稀奇的玩意儿，更不是刀具了，他天天在厨房见到它。

我突然意识到詹姆斯自醒来之后从未见到过血迹，他伤口恢复的速度异于常人，在他意识到自己受伤之前，脑袋的伤口就好了，家里的生肉被我藏在冰箱里，但他从不碰冰箱。

“想看看吗？”我问，撕下了邦迪。

伤口不是很深，上了一会儿药已经不再流血。我扯了扯伤口，用力的挤出了血。

他全神贯注地看着红色的液体渗出皮肤表面，顺着纹路四处扩散。

“它叫血。”当这样说出口的时候，我想到了四十年前的那个半地下监狱，我念书给他听，而他告诉我那些英语单词叫什么。

我心里突然有种冲动。

“血。”他重复了一遍。

“没错，血。”我呼吸有些急促，“它流在你的身体里，詹姆斯，你靠它活着，呼吸、行动。你想感受它吗？”

他看着我，褐色的眼睛是如此的干净，我的倒影清楚地映在里面。

我才发现我已经很久没有好好的看着他，和他说过话了。有多久了，我走了个神，快要有四十年了。

四十年里我陪在他的身边，可我从来没有看着他，没有真正的看着他。我不再叫他詹姆斯，而是和所有人一样叫他冬兵。

我照顾他不受伤，可我从来不在意他在想什么——不知道从什么时候开始，我把他当作了一个机器。

他还是那样安静地看着我，可我却有种奇妙的感觉，他在等我的回复。

“尝尝它，詹姆斯。”我又用力挤了挤伤口，将手指放到了他的嘴边，“告诉我它是什么样的。”

靠近血迹的唇被染的有些红，我摒住呼吸耐心地等着他的动作，一动不敢动，生怕惊吓到了他。

他垂下眼，过了半响，才微微开口，低头将手指含了进去。

然后他顿住了，上下牙齿咬着手指，没有下一步动作。

我哭笑不得，拉过他的手，含进嘴里。“你看好我的动作了。”我含糊不清地说，用舌尖舔过指间，轻轻吮吸。

“你试试。”

他含着我的手指，牙齿笨拙的划过了伤口，舌苔重重的碾压皮肤，而当他吮吸的时候，我却觉得就好像身体的一部分也随着血液缓缓流了出去。

“尝起来怎么样？”詹姆斯又给我拿了一个创口贴，我问他。

他沉默了会，“不怎么样。”

“这叫铁锈味，詹姆斯。”我说，“钢是用铁做的，刀是用铁做的，你的床脚是用铁做的，当他们生锈了，就尝起来这个样子。”

我不知道他听进去多少，但我决定要教他好好活着。

这不是一件简单的事情，不管是教，还是好好活着，我在这个世界上生存了四十多年，却都没有学会这两点。

但这世界上总有人比我活的更久。

我开始带他去集市，虽然所有人都知道我有一个丈夫，但是詹姆斯从来在大家面前出现过。他的现身一度带来了喧哗。

最开始的时候他就宛如幽魂。安静的提着东西，我走哪儿他跟哪儿，眼睛盯着半空，却能准确的避开往他身上撞得老人。

可是渐渐的，他的视线会从集市上大大小小的蔬菜水果上划过。

“看到坐那边的老太太了吗？”我在水果摊上挑挑拣拣，对詹姆斯说，“对她笑一下。”

笑是昨晚我教他的。那时候我被电视逗得直不起腰，回头一看，瘫坐在沙发里的詹姆斯一脸冷漠。

“刚刚的笑话好玩吗？”

他缓慢地摇了摇头，有些无聊的撇过了目光。

我找到时机，拉着他去了卫生间，看着镜子里面的我俩。

“今天我要教你笑。”我说，“听着，我知道‘感到有趣’这件事情可能会有些难，但是如果你觉得有什么东西，让你变得很轻松，或者、或者就感到不一样，你就笑一笑。”

他看着镜子里的自己。

我伸手，食指抵在他的嘴角，往两侧拉了拉。他露出了一个滑稽的表情，就像是不高兴和小丑的拼接版。

他阴沉的摆正了表情。

“再试试。”我哀求，“不然明天你爱吃的土豆泥就没了，我们已经吃了一个礼拜了。”

“谁他妈喜欢。”

“随便你。”我继续伸手，扯出一个滑稽的笑，“整晚我都可以这样做，你来还是我来。”

他面无表情——我坚信他有些不高兴，然后他把我的手拉下来，对着镜子练习脸部肌肉。

而现在，他听了我的要求，僵硬的扯了扯脸皮。

露西老太太看到了，惊讶的捂了捂胸口，开心的从椅子上走了过来。

“天呐，这真的是奇迹。”她拉着我的手说，“我还以为我这辈子看不到他有别的表情。”

说完话，她随手拿了几个黑色圆形的水果塞在詹姆斯的手里，“今天早上刚收下来的李子，带回去尝尝，对你老婆好点，你们男人就喜欢把女人的家务活看得这么轻松。”

他下意识的想收回手，被我按住了。

“谢谢你啦，你真的太好了。”我说，用脚撞了撞詹姆斯的腿，“过两天做了苹果派，就给你送点过去。”

“谢谢。”他轻声地说。

回家的路上，他跟在我身后，手里还揣着李子。

“为什么？”

“我还小的时候，每次背不出课文被老师骂，妈妈就给我切苹果。”我踢着小石头说，“你知道苹果有多好吃吗？咬下去的时候能听到咔嚓声，每咬一下，果汁就蹦出来，流的满嘴都是，真甜呀，一吃我就开心了，背不出课文也不是什么大事。”

“詹姆斯。”我看着他，“你吃过这么好吃的水果吗？”

他没说话，只是看着手中的水果。半响，他拿起来，在衣服上滚了滚，张大嘴咬了一口。他咬的太急，以至于有汁水从嘴角流下来。

我拿了手帕给他擦了擦，他半边脸鼓出，一下一下的在咬果肉。

“什么感觉？”

他想了想说，“甜。”

我没有忽略他嘴角微不可见的肌肉抽动。

回到家的时候他已经吃了两个李子了，我赶紧把剩下的李子放起来，得到他不会偷吃的保证之后，便从垃圾桶里捡出了他吐出来的两颗果核。

“我们去把它种在院子里。”我说，“明年的时候我们自己就可以吃自己种的了。”

我还给詹姆斯买了本种植相关的书，终于不再见到他坐着发呆的样子。

夏天的时候我给他剪短了头发，院子里草坪疯长，几个邻居老奶奶都来找我聊天，让我对此上上心。

詹姆斯除了一早上的草，中午就坐在太阳底下。我拿着剪刀在他脖颈边嚓嚓剪过，才发现他低着头睡的人事不知。我在他脑后剃了一个J，到入冬他都没有发现。

到入秋的时候，詹姆斯给我做了个秋千，很简单，一根木板裁短，两边钻洞打上绳结，就放在门口的屋檐下。从此他坐在楼梯上发呆，我坐在秋千上抱着绳子发呆。

平时有空的时候他还去做做义工，不是什么很重的活，就只是替老爷爷老奶奶把秋天的落叶都扫干净。

虽然每天累的倒头就睡，但我觉得他隐隐的很开心。每次回来总能待会一小袋老奶奶考的饼干或者蛋糕。

冬天的詹姆斯已经变成了一个普通人，只是相比之下他更加沉默。沉默没什么不好的，露西老太太和伊丽莎白老太太夸他稳重。

他要出门的话就戴着手套，帽檐压得极低，脖子上是伊丽莎白给他织的围巾。红色配绿色，还有白色的小雪花，看起来是为了早早的准备圣诞节。

美国南部的冬天不冷，但就算这样，出门的人也变少了。我也有些懒洋洋，往家里囤够了食物就窝在家里念书，给他做饭。忘记哪一天，我们滚了床单，起来之后各回房间，我身体还有些酸楚，手里把玩着一个通讯机。

快要一年了。

我想，差不多该到时间了。


	5. Chapter 5

圣诞节那天，詹姆斯不在家。

我在厨房忙活了一天，直到所有的东西都准备的差不多，天色渐渐暗淡下来，才发现他把家里圣诞树装饰完就失去了踪影。

圣诞树是詹姆斯从超市里拖回来的。十月革命之后，圣诞节作为正式节日的地位被取消，但还是有很多苏维埃人沿袭旧习，在圣诞节当天庆祝。

我们家也一样。

詹姆斯不知道从谁那里听说了美国过圣诞节的传统，早早的抗回了一个一人半高的树，今天起床开始就在挂彩灯和星星吊饰，还有几张我们之前一起拍过的照片。

我找遍了整个房间都没有找到他人，心里有些着急，匆匆忙忙的回到房间拿出通讯机——没有显示新的消息。

我下楼关了火，急急忙忙的披上了外套，拿好了车钥匙，刚冲到车门口，就看到蜿蜒的小道镜头亮起了两个圆点。没过一会儿，它开的越来越近，我才发现詹姆斯站在皮卡的后车箱里，一手按着棒球帽，一边朝我挥手。

我泄下劲来，身体靠在车上，也朝他挥了挥手。

来人是伊丽莎白太太的小儿子，前几天刚从亚特兰大开车回来过节，不知道什么时候和詹姆斯聊上了天，他们关系还挺好的，就是他陪着詹姆斯拖回了圣诞树。

皮卡停在我面前，詹姆斯从车上跳了下来，和伊丽莎白的小儿子不知道说了什么，两人乐呵乐呵的笑了笑，后者开车离开，他则领着一个小袋子走了过来。

“圣诞节礼物？”我假装苦恼的笑了笑，“完蛋了，我什么都没给你准备怎么办？”

“没关系。”说完，他不再说话，摸了摸我的脸，伸手将我拉到怀里，快步走向房间。

回了家，他把礼物端端正正的放到了圣诞树下。我脱外套脱到一半，就有双手凑了过来，把我挂在胳膊肘上的衣服拿了下来。

“你要帮我？今天好稀奇。”我顺着他，看他把我摁在椅子上，戴着手套在厨房里面忙进忙出把烤箱里的东西拿出来放到桌上，餐具摆的整整齐齐。

他甚至从小袋子里拿出了一瓶葡萄酒，倒在了两个马克杯里。

随后他落座，脱下手套，该拿着刀枪剑的金属手臂捏着与之相比过于小巧的切肉刀，灵活的切下几块肉放在我盘子里。烤的酥软的青椒和土豆失去了肉的支撑，滚落在银白色的锡纸上，被火鸡肉包裹的食物香味瞬间溢满了整个房间。

詹姆斯举起杯子，在黄色的灯下看起来暖棕的眼睛看着我。我意识到了什么，笑着举起杯子，“为了新的一年。”

“为了新的一年。”他学着我说。

一边聊天一边吃完饭——主要是我在说，已经快要十二点了，他拉着我坐到了圣诞树下面。

“等等，我还有东西要拿下来给你。”我说，双手摁着他的肩膀不让他起来，“在这里等我一下。”

我小跑着上了楼，打开抽屉，从里面拿出了一个包装精美的东西，视线划过抽屉的某一个角落，动作微微停顿，随后用力的甩上了抽屉下楼。

“好了，现在可以交换礼物了。”我把东西塞到詹姆斯的怀里，顺势坐了下来，“我数到一二三才能一起开，不然就算作弊。”

他习惯性的颠了颠东西，还想晃一晃，被我警告的摁住了手。

“那就——一。”

我看了他一眼，他乖乖的低头，拉开了绑住的蝴蝶形丝线。

“二。”

粉红色的包装纸被拆了开来，一个蓝色的首饰盒露了出来。詹姆斯迷茫的抬头看了我一眼，我冲他笑了笑。

“三。”

他毫无防备地打开了首饰盒，一声细微到听不见的金属摩擦声传来——如果是以前的他，他一定能够在当下立刻听出来，并躲过那根麻醉针，但没有这么多如果——沾有可以让成年大象的麻醉针射了出来，正正好好刺中了他裸露的脖颈。

詹姆斯甚至都没有意识到发生了什么，手一软，首饰盒掉落，整个人重重的摔在了地上。

整个房间安静的吓人，我没发现窗外已经下起了雪，在地上积了薄薄的一层。

詹姆斯喜欢下雪，也喜欢踩在雪上，不厚的时候像是踩在云端，厚厚的雪却稳稳当当，每一步都会发出吱嘎声，在空无一人的天地里让人安心。

桌上没吃完的食物逐渐冷掉，在开着暖气而没有通风的屋子里发出让人腻味的气息。

我就这样看着他合着眼，胸膛稳定的一起一伏，仿佛是无数个普通而熟悉的夜晚。

十二点到了。

我打开了詹姆斯送我的礼物。它很轻薄，红色包装纸正中间绑着一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，一边的丝线头上还被勾出了几根线头，我挪了挪身体，提起他的手——果然金属缝隙里卡了一根短小的黄线。

傻瓜。

我笑了笑，小心的把那根卡壳的线拿了下来，继续拆礼物。撕开包装纸，里面是一张相片，曝光有些过度，黑白阴影让人难以分辨，我看了好一会儿，才认出那是詹姆斯的腰际皮肤，可再具体一点的，却是白的亮人，看不清上面有什么。

我一头雾水，拉开詹姆斯缩在裤腰的衣服，呆立在原地。

归功于人体改造，他伤口恢复的速度一项很快，今天白天才纹的图案，到了晚上已经痊愈，只剩下蓝黑的花体字母。

Julia

我无法控制的颤抖，手指缓缓的摸过那几个字母，想象不到尖锐的针注射着墨水在他皮肤上切割会带了多大的痛楚。

翻过相片，背后还有几个字。

> 致茱莉亚：
> 
> 保证不会再忘了你。
> 
> 詹姆斯

巨大的窒息感瞬间淹没了我，我张大了嘴，却感觉不到丝毫的空气。眼眶中一片水汽，就连他的脸也看不清。我俯下身体，颤抖地抱住了詹姆斯，泪水映在他的脖间，贪婪地感受着他的存在。

傻瓜，傻瓜。

我不知道在说谁。

过了一段时间，可能只有几分钟，也可能过了几个小时，我几乎麻木，听到有人敲响了房间的门，才擦了擦脸。泪水划过的地方早就干了，那块的皮肤干的发痒，我又蹭了蹭。

透过猫眼，我看到了一个意大利长相的男人。他是去年新加入的士兵，我并不信任他，没有人喜欢在苏维埃的地盘看到法西斯长相的人。但有的时候，命令就是一切—我给他开了门。

“郎姆洛，你来晚了。”我木着脸说，“十二点你就应该到了。”

郎姆洛没急着辩解，他进了门，视线扫遍整个房间，看到詹姆斯的时候哼笑了一声，然后走到桌边拿起火鸡肉闻了闻。

“我听了你的任务报告。”他撕下一块肉，咬了咬，呸得吐到了碟子里，“但你的这个小屋比我想的要温馨。”

他说，“玛丽安娜，你认真的？”

“和你没关系。”我看都不看他一样，径直走上楼，把抽屉里的实验日志和报告全部收到了包里，再下楼的时候郎姆洛已经把人扛在了肩上。

“走吧。”他抽了抽鼻子，“把我们的武器带回去。”

美苏冷战造成了交通极大的不便利，我们辗转多程，从欧洲入境，一路上前去西伯利亚，再从西伯利亚进入苏维埃边境。

麻醉剂药量极大，只有在西伯利亚的时候詹姆斯意识清醒过一次，但很快被郎姆洛一头敲晕，陷入了沉睡。

他甚至都来不及反抗，只问了我一句：“为什么？”

我看不清他的表情，西伯利亚冷得让人头晕，我甚至都怀疑那句问句是我的日日夜夜的梦魇化作了幻觉，而詹姆斯根本没有看见我，他短暂的睁开眼，眼前是雾蒙蒙的冰天雪地，很快又陷入了沉睡。

可两天后的手术房里，他被铐在椅子上，冰冷的水泼在他的脸上。詹姆斯的意识逐渐清醒，他茫然而惶恐，视线游移在房间里的每一个角落，最后停留在玻璃窗后的我身上。

他的嘴唇一开一合，问我，为什么。

对不起，詹姆斯。和你在一起的这一年，是我自长大以来过的最为幸福的一年。可我又该怎么告诉你，为了完善你的洗脑机制，我必须要先让你变得像一个正常人一样。

我该怎么告诉你，我埋下种子，却期待它暗藏毒汁，可怕的事情正在发生，每一分每一秒都扼住了你的喉咙，但你毫不知情。

他的嘴里被塞入了压舌板，电击让他疼痛，浑身肌肉紧紧绷起，手臂和脖子的青筋暴起，他再也没有心情管那些琐事，痛苦占据了他的每一寸身体。

对不起，詹姆斯。

医生低着头对他说话，他剧烈的抽搐着身体，汗水布满了他的整个身体，他面容扭曲。

我已经学会了冷静，不再像小时候那样强忍住眼泪。他的表情渐渐冷淡，等医生直起身体的时候，他已面无表情，眼神停留在我身上，却像是透过我看向一片虚无。

詹姆斯再也不会问我为什么，因为我亲手杀死了他。

可我真的爱你，詹姆斯。

我再一次见到冬兵是在三年后，他被冰冻了三年，因为欧洲的一个刺杀任务才被唤醒。我看着他在酒店里换衣服，腰上的刺青还在那里。

他们把这个留下了。

“谁是茱莉亚？”我装作不经意的问他，甚至没试图隐藏其中的期待。

“谁他妈在乎(Who the hell cares)。”他眼都不眨，黑色的紧身T恤卷过皮肤，那行字被严严实实的盖上。

心脏底下有个巨大的空洞，它几乎将我吞噬。

任务完成的异常顺利，冬兵回到基地，他再次被冰冻起来。我还有些后续工作，留在欧洲善后。九月的小镇很悠闲，没有多少行人，五点太阳还高空照着，店家却接连关门。

我偶尔路过一个纹身店，老板正把外面的招牌往里收，我犹豫了一会儿，推门走了进去。

“你好，请问我有什么能帮你的吗？”不知是店员还是老板的人器具收了一半，问我。

我点了点头。

一个小时后我走了出来，带着和詹姆斯对应位置的纹身。

James Buchanan Barnes

纹身可真他妈疼，疼的我在傍晚的阳光下出了一身冷汗。

时间慢慢流逝，叶弗洛西尼亚再不给我任务的时候也开始将我冰冻起来，这让我在空闲时候能去看冬兵的时候变少。二十年里，我见过他的次数屈指可数。

可我从来没有忘记过他，和与他发生的一切。

1991年，我从睡梦中睁开眼，却是郎姆洛和叶弗洛西尼亚一左一右的站在我面前。

“苏联解体了。”郎姆洛说：“我们不会再呆在这里，但有一个更优秀的组织需要你，你走吗。”

他虽然在问我，语气却不是疑问句。

我还难以从他的第一句话中回过神来，“我父亲呢。”

“死了。”不谈论她的实验，叶弗洛西尼亚就显得正常的多，“上个月就死了，老死的。列宁格勒战争几乎耗空了他，如果你想知道的话，他的遗体已经按照他的遗愿被送到了圣彼得堡，和你母亲葬在一起，你想去见见他吗？”

我点了点头。

我不知道自己睡了多久，但是这个世界已经变了。

苏维埃已经不再是苏维埃了。

我走在圣彼得堡的道路上，街上看不到一张熟悉的脸，曾经被炸毁的教堂又重新建立了起来，希姆的家现在变成了一个学校，而我曾经的家则变成了博物馆。

尼阿列克谢耶维奇亚历山德罗维奇上将旧址。

我走了进去，在一个房间的玻璃柜里看到了我们的全家福。那时我才五岁，被我母亲抱在怀里，和父亲站在第二排，外公和爷爷都尚未去世，坐在最前一排。

我们家从来就不是一个大家族。

我笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛，手指在玻璃上描绘过照片里母亲的那个位置，蹭了一手指的水。

给父亲上完坟，走出墓园，叶弗洛西尼亚在车里等我。

“走吧。”我说，“去见见你们的那个九头蛇。”

就是在这一年，我和冬兵又一次见面了。对他而言，是为苏维埃效忠还是为了九头蛇效忠都毫无印象，他就像是机器，如果有人给他洗脑，他便听从他们的意见。

同一年底，圣诞节的日子，我们杀死了霍华德斯塔克和他的妻子，从他车子的后备箱里拿走了五袋血清，结束了二十年前我们没有完成的任务。

九头蛇用这五代血清又制造出了五个冬日战士，更为强大，更为完善。他们不需要我，九头蛇也不需要我，只有冬兵需要我。

可总有一天，他也会不需要我。

2011年，美国队长苏醒，叶弗洛西尼亚却要死了。

“玛丽安娜。”她在病床上奄奄一息，“还记得我们给你注射的药剂吗？那不是完成品，它总有一天会杀死你。”

“玛丽安娜早就死了。”我把她的手放到了被子里，“你好好休息吧。”

“你说活得久，是不是就连感情都会失去。”她在后面叫住我，“我还记得你那时候看着我的样子，我能感觉得到，你恨我恨的想杀死我。可看看你现在，你看着我，就像看着一个陌生人。真可怜。”

我没有理她，继续朝外走办公室走去，可走着走着，脚步却一拐，一路走到了冬兵被冰冻的地方。

那是一个营养仓一样的地方，他穿着紧身的黑色衣服，笔直的躺在其中，眼睛合上，眉头却有些微微的皱起。我把手放在了玻璃上，它冷的让人连骨头都疼了起来。

詹姆斯，我在心里默默的想，史蒂夫已经醒了，你什么时候会又一次性来呢？叶弗洛西尼亚说我已经毫不在意她曾经做过的事情，那么告诉我，詹姆斯，告诉我。

你也是这样吗？


	6. Chapter 6

“走吧。”郎姆洛打开冷冻仓，他一手握着我的肩膀把我拎了出来，“现在需要你的帮忙。”

“洞察计划有问题？”我睡地浑身僵硬，每动一下都觉得身体在吱嘎作响，“这不可能，我们最初定的计划完美无缺，只要美国队长不知情，那应该万无一失才对。”

他猛地锤了一下墙，回头给了我一个狞笑，“真不巧，他不仅知道了计划，冬日战士还出了纰漏。”

哦，我在心里点了点头，怪不得这找上了我。

坐专机到旧金山的时候是晚上六点，天还亮着。我在飞机上简单洗漱了下，捧着司机给买的汉堡包盯着电脑读报告，郎姆洛看起来倒是很心烦，他抖着腿看着窗外的景色。

我被他的腿弄得心烦意乱，潦草看完了报告，合上电脑甩到一边，踢了踢他的小腿：“说说。”

“你有所有的任务报告。”

“别装傻，郎姆洛。”我说，“你知道我想问谁。”

他的手蹭了蹭鼻子，头转向一边。我又踢了踢他的腿，“我们好歹一起执行过这么多任务，郎姆洛。就问你两句话都不行？”

郎姆洛不耐烦地啧了一声，看了眼后边的司机，咣当一下关上了窗，身体前倾，手放在膝盖上：“你想知道什么？”

“他出了什么纰漏，以至于你们愿意放下戒心让我们接触？”我跟着也凑过了身体。

“他让队长和黑寡妇溜了。”郎姆洛说完，停顿了几秒，看我一脸疑惑，才又低声说道，“任务回来的路上，他问我队长是谁。”

“然后你就把我带过来了。”我了然，坐直了身体。郎姆洛没再说话，回身把隔板重新打开，司机面无表情的开车，仿佛对我们的谈话没有丝毫兴趣。

大部分时候，我能够分清詹姆斯和冬兵的区别，但偶尔，我看着眼前这张熟悉的脸，时常会这样问自己：我看着的，是詹姆斯，是冬兵，还是同时看着他们两人。

现在就是那偶尔之一。

皮尔斯被世理会的人绊住了，我到达基地的时候他还在路上，郎姆洛把我带进了房间，转身便去接皮尔斯。冬兵正坐在洗脑椅上，愤怒和暴躁的情绪让他胸口剧烈的起伏，身边有人正在帮他修理机械手臂。

他看起来一点都不冬兵，脸上的脆弱太过显而易见，弱点丛生。

“我来吧。”我没看冬兵，撩了撩袖子，径直从那人手上接过了焊枪，头也不抬的跟站在控制台的人说，“把他铐住。

脉波冲击影响了反应炉和连接，片状金属甲的缝隙间卡进了两颗子弹壳，个别的地方还有些形变，导致他在用力的时候没办法发挥机械臂应该有的限度。

我一边修一边在心里咂舌，怪不得说美国队长能在二战的时候一人冲进一个基地就为了救人，血清的真是作用远超于我们的想象。

“他们说我们搭档的时间最长。”他开口，声音几乎微不可见，“那个男人，在桥上的那个人是谁？”

“如果我是你，我不会问这个问题。”我用力扳开了他手臂的组件，“这会让你好受一点。”

冬兵安静，等修理快结束，我悄悄的瞥了他一眼。他微微低着头，半长的头发盖住了他的脸，我看不清他的神色，但还能从发丝间隙看到他紧紧锁起的眉头。

我刚放下手中的工具，他手臂猛地用力，卡在机器臂的半截手铐被蹦飞，狠狠的砸在墙上，砸出了一个凹陷。

“换张椅子。”我冷冷的说道。

门口传来皮鞋撞击地板的声音，一路向内，等我回过头的时候，皮尔斯一身西装走了进来，他的视线在我身上停留了几秒钟，看了眼郎姆洛，随后看向了冬兵。

“汇报任务。”

郎姆洛看了我一眼，我屏息。

冬兵毫无反映。

皮尔斯笑了笑，他走近，半蹲下身体，直视冬兵，“汇报任务，现在。”

两秒后，他挥手狠狠的打上了冬兵的脸。

“桥上的男人是谁。”他对此毫无反映，疑惑的抬起头，看着皮尔斯，“我认识他。”

“这周执行另外一个任务的时候你见过他。”皮尔斯说，他拉了张凳子坐了下来，“你的任务对人类来说是个礼物，这一个世纪以来你一直都做得很好，士兵，我需要你再做一次。”

他的视线聚焦在地上，缓慢的呼吸着。

“人类世界的混乱和有序只在这一瞬间。明早我们要开始行动，但如果你不完成你的任务，我就没办法完成我的，九头蛇也不能把自由还给这个世界。”皮尔斯总能得到他想要的，他如同一条蛇，会伪装，一如他现在无比恳切的声音。

“但我认识他。”

我闭上了眼睛。

“给他准备。”皮尔斯的声音冷了下来。

“但他脱离冰冻状态太久了。”

“那就给他洗脑。”他没有感情的说，“然后重新开始。”说完，他转身离开，郎姆洛朝我点了点头，跟了上去。

我又一次的把冬日战士接回了家。

其实说实话，自从我知道队长清楚这次任务之后便对计划的成功持有怀疑，詹姆斯被洗脑了七十年，最失败的两次中，一次遇到了卡特，一次便是碰上队长。

我不懂人的大脑对洗脑会不会有抵抗力，但无论是詹姆斯还是冬日战士，却似乎永远无法抵抗史蒂夫罗杰斯和他相关的一切。

而且他醒了，这一切不同于1971年的新年。

洞察计划依然没有我的一席之地，皮尔斯是个戒心很重的人，我带着冬兵长达一年的隐藏任务是他下的令，也是他渐渐安排隔离我和冬兵的任务，来限制我可能存在的影响。

怎么可能。

我带着两个头盔，骑着摩托，停到了河边。神盾局的航母如鹰，一直以来是当代武器中美和实力兼顾的代表。现在它浑身是火，硝烟在空中拉的黝长，难以保持平衡，在空中要落不落。

而当它落下的时候，笼罩在地球上方的保护罩便同时咻然消失。

我拿着望眼镜试图看清楚冬兵所在的地方，他跟着一个金发大胸美人从航母上跳下，水面炸开一大朵水花。我拖着摩托车朝那附近走去，看到了他湿漉漉的从河里拎出了美国队长。

这不是我第一次见他，却是第一次见活的他。

冬兵看起来心情并不好，他喘着粗气松了手，美国队长重重的砸在地上。他看了我一眼，径直朝我走来，拿过架在把手上的头盔，长腿一跨坐在了后座。

“走吧。”我说，“离开这里。”

我们最先去了白宫，洞察计划败露，神盾局形同垮台，罗曼诺夫重新回到了华盛顿参加国会山的法庭听证会。我不清楚詹姆斯的想法，可我想看着一个庞然巨物轰然衰落的样子。

而詹姆斯，他在史密森尼博物馆发现了一整个美国队长陈列馆。

我早就参观过这里，更何况他需要一些个人的空间，便抱着电脑在博物馆门口坐着等他，计划下一个要去的地方，那里必须隐蔽，足够安全。

九头蛇虽然已经倒了，但是百足之虫，死而不僵，更何况部门与部门间从不联系，我和詹姆斯都不知道还有多少人存在。

史蒂夫一定会想找到他，可看詹姆斯那日的样子，又不像急着和老朋友见面。

还有他曾经杀过的人，破坏过的计划。他们都像草原上的鬣狗，闻着血腥味匍匐前进，啃咬他的血肉直至尸骨无存。

如果说一报终有一报，那现在轮到了詹姆斯。

直到日落西山，詹姆斯走出博物馆的时候，我已经将计划做的差不多了。他身上有种难以说出的落魄感，牛仔夹克和棒球帽戴在头上，低头看着我的样子总让人有些恍惚，好像时空重叠，1971年的他站在了我的面前。

可当他一开口，我却忽然清醒了，他说：“我想知道我是谁。”

我推翻了所有的计划。

我先带他去了纽约——谢谢美国人们对美国队长的热爱，不然我也不至于能把他的旧址和他父母的墓地都找出来。

布鲁克林大桥，斯塔克工业，这一次旅行就如同美队朝圣之旅，我们甚至在队长第五次参军的地方看到了几个来自欧洲的背包客。

“你们也是来看队长的？”金发女性眼睛亮晶晶，咬着一口念不准的英语，举着地图问我们路，“他是真正的英雄，我们都向他看齐。”

我回头看了眼詹姆斯，他拉低了帽檐，几乎和树的阴影融为了一体，于是尴尬的朝他们笑了笑，指了方向，背着包跑到了詹姆斯身边。

“他是一个好人。”詹姆斯看着眼前一片绿原，安静的说。

“你也是。”我说。

他摇了摇头。

我们在斯里兰卡遇到了第一波敌袭，他拉着我奔跑在狭窄的小巷里。我们从此处一路往上前往孟买，从孟买偷渡坐船直入波斯湾，与伊拉克入境，经过土耳其，目标是罗马尼亚。

等我们真正到达罗马尼亚，已经是2016年的春天。詹姆斯还是没有记起所有的东西，洗脑的后遗症时常还困扰着他，同常情况下，他都是一个平和的人，可有的时候他却陷入迷茫状态，随后是剧烈的疼痛。

当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，他是冬兵。

而我没办法帮助到他。

有一天，他洗完澡，走到客厅坐到我的身边。“你知道茱莉亚是谁吗？”他问我，卷起了衣角，露出腰间的那行纹身。J上有一道狰狞的斜线将之一分两段，我从未见过那道伤痕。

“伤怎么来的？”我伸手摸了摸，他下意识绷紧了肌肉。

“一次任务。”他缓慢放松了身体，摇了摇头，“我也不记得了。”

我点了点头，又问，“那你还记得多少茱莉亚。”

“一点也没有。”

“那就不重要了，詹姆斯。”腰腹如同针刺一般隐隐作痛，我随手拆了一包薯片递到他面前，“看电影吧。”

我告诉自己，他不是你的詹姆斯。

晚上，吃多了薯片咸的慌，我摸黑去客厅想倒点水喝，远远的看到了房间里隐隐像是坐了一个人。等我走进一看，是詹姆斯。他一个人坐在床边，窗开着，看着外头不知道在想点什么。我踮着脚，默默的走回了房间。

过了一段时间，詹姆斯终于不再窝在房间里。我从餐厅打工回家，远远的就看到他在路上的集市里，手里拎着几个袋子，一手交了钱，顺势接过了阿姨手上的袋子。

下一秒，他似乎感受到了什么，抬头朝我看来，嘴角还有一抹极其浅的笑容。

我心口一窒，几乎不能呼吸。我告诉自己，他不是你的詹姆斯。

你的詹姆斯笑起来还有几分僵硬，你的詹姆斯有着完好无损的茱莉亚，你的詹姆斯爱吃土豆，你的詹姆斯如同孩子一般需要人照顾。

——你的詹姆斯从来不存在。

我朝他快步走去。

“怎么今天想起来下来买东西了？”我装作毫不在意的问。

“出来透透气。”

我接过他手上的两个袋子，看了眼里面的东西，“喜欢吃李子吗？现在还不是吃的时候呢。”

他没说话，跟着我走了一段，才慢慢说，“就是看到了。”

平静的生活很快被打破，为了凑出时间和詹姆斯一起去过劳动节，我特意换了打工时间。等上完晚班回家，我在家拐角看到了一颗金属弹壳。45毫米的子弹，我扔下东西往楼上跑去，越跑心越慌，就连脚底下的地板都变得绵软起来。

家里门大开着，墙上全是弹孔，我走到阳台边上，看到了扶手处的手指印。

詹姆斯。

我转身朝外跑去。

====

德国，柏林。

我拿着许久没用的联络机靠近了一个废弃的工厂，联络机上显示詹姆斯就在这里，可这里却几乎没有守卫，我暂时不敢掉以轻心。

我顺着方向往里走，放稳呼吸，直到我走进某一个房间——

有人从背后跳下，我抽出腿边的小刀翻身一滚，横挡在面前，看着面前的来客。

是猎鹰。

他戒备的看着我，朝里面大喊了一声，“队长，有人来了。”

史蒂夫和詹姆斯缓缓走了出来，我看到詹姆斯瞬间瞪大的眼睛。

“是你。”他表情有些晦涩，史蒂夫闻言看了他一眼，问：“认识？”

“嗯。”詹姆斯意义难言的肯定了声，他盯着我，那眼神太难以描述了，让人有些紧张：“抱歉，史蒂夫，给我一点时间好吗？”

史蒂夫在我们之间看了看，被山姆推了出来。

房里有些安静，我有些坐立不安的动了动，不知为何有种做错了事情的感觉，连忙开口解释：“我回家看到你不在，所以——。”

“我记起来了。”詹姆斯突然开口打断了我，我愣住。

“所有的事情，我都记住了。”他继续说，“玛丽安娜，茱莉亚，都是你。苏维埃，九头蛇，你都在。”

他声音平稳的不像样——而他怎么可以？怎么可以这样平淡的说出这样的话——我呆立在原地，无法做出任何反应，只能看他的嘴唇一开一合，如同等待他的宣判。

“你现在来是为了什么？玛丽安娜。”詹姆斯问我，他的眼睛像是一汪湖水，我被淹没的无法呼吸，只能听到心脏在房间里剧烈的收缩。

它跳的这样快，这样快，我甚至怀疑詹姆斯都听到了这样的声音。

那块血红色的肌肉就在我的面前，连接着我的静脉和动脉，连接着我的身体，它在詹姆斯的面前跳动，越来越快，越来越快。

“是为了将我再带回去吗？”

它停止了一秒钟，被我捡起来塞回了胸口。

“不是。”我听到我自己这样说，“我从来没有希望你能在那个地方多呆一天。如果我希望，我为什么要把你带出来。”

他转身离开了。

我在小房间里找了一个地方坐了下来，脑袋有些空落落的。

在我十四岁的时候，列宁格勒保卫战爆发了。十七岁那年，我跟着父亲去了基地。

我从来没有和任何人说过，甚至没有对父亲说过。但那个时候，我是真心相信着所有的一切都会变好。这个世界上再也没有战争，没有饥荒，没有病痛。

可这样的世界，苏维埃带不来，九头蛇也带不来。就仿佛人的本质便是无力，只能在洪流里飘荡，永远也不知道下一秒会出现的是什么。

我也想带着詹姆斯离开，1971年的那个春天，他将我的手指含在嘴里，流出的不是血，而是希望。可我做不到，我保护不了他。

我甚至不知道我的邻居中是不是也有苏维埃的间谍。

我什么都做不了。

詹姆斯和史蒂夫的对话远远的传来，我有一搭没一搭的听着。

“……西伯利亚，还有五个……”

“比我更强大……暗杀，多国语言……”

“不能让他们醒过来……”

“……我不知道密码……”

“有一个人知道。”

詹姆斯的脚步声朝我走来，“告诉我密码。”他说。

“不可能的。”我笑了笑，“甚至你，你觉得你逃得开吗？这个世界上不只有一个人知道那些单词。泽莫不是九头蛇的人，他可以做到的，任何一个别的人都可以。”

他没有说话，但我看得出来他生气了，他生气的时候总喜欢咬着后槽牙，看起来就像是鼓起了脸。

我站了起来，凑到他的面前，看着他的眼睛：“你杀了多少人，詹姆斯，你以为你回的去吗？你早就只是一个武器了，你现在记得起来，不代表你之后也记得起来。”

我扶着他的肩，踮着脚在他耳边轻声说，“霍华德和玛丽亚，你还记得吗。他们不是你杀的最无辜的，却是你最对不起的。你杀了手无缚鸡之力的朋友。你有罪，士兵。”

他低吼了一声，捏着我的喉咙死死的抵到了墙上，勃朗宁的手枪被他抽出抵在了我的头上。

“你杀了我，你这辈子都不可能知道密码。”我无法呼吸，眼前一阵阵的发黑，抬手捏着他的手臂，如此的用力，以至于手指都开始泛白，“宝贝儿，你猜怎么着？Hail Hydra。”

他开了枪。

撞针点燃火帽，弹药被燃烧，刻过图案的子弹被挤压，顺着膛线推出，在空中放出了巨响的爆裂声，从左耳砸开，我眼前几乎什么都看不见。

这个世界整整安静了一分钟。

等我再睁开眼睛，詹姆斯已经把手放下，拿着枪的手对准了旁边的墙壁，上面留下了一个焦黑色的圆印。新鲜空气里混着弹药燃烧的味道充斥了整个肺部，我捂着喉咙剧烈的咳嗽。

我看着他，他竭力忍耐，胸口剧烈的起伏着，眼睛紧紧的盯着我，我想分辨其中写着的是失望还是恨。

门外响起了凌乱的脚步声，是史蒂夫和猎鹰两个人急急忙忙赶来的声音。

“巴基——”史蒂夫迟疑的喊了一声。

“当你说跳下去的时候，我跳了。”他哑着嗓子说，“你知道为什么吗？因为你叫我詹姆斯。”

我别开头。

“玛丽安娜！”他叫着我的名字。

“……我跟你们去西伯利亚。”

内战之后，史蒂夫巴基叛逃。我跟着他们去了瓦坎达。罗曼诺夫出现的时候我有些恍惚，她曾经也在苏维埃的档案上，作为克格勃的燕子活跃在第一线。

“我记得你。”她一头红发，拿着酒杯坐在我的身边，“在宴会上，我见过你父亲带着你的样子。”

“我只在档案上见过你。”我笑了笑，“见到活生生的你感觉真奇怪。”

“听说你一直和他在一起？”罗曼诺夫朝冬兵的方向回头，我也顺着看了过去。

“我以为你们会更有戒心一点？”

“他相信你。”她回过头看着我，“我们也会相信你。”

我看着窗外的绿林，瓦坎达到了。

之后的事情，我已经没有多少印象了。到了瓦坎达的那一瞬间，我就失去了意识。等我再醒来的时候，詹姆斯已经卸下了手臂，再一次被冰冻了起来。

那时候瓦坎达的小公主苏瑞坐在椅子上操作什么东西，两腿一晃一晃的，看我醒来，急急忙忙的大叫着跑了出去。

罗曼诺夫走了进来，还带上了瓦坎达的几个医生。其实他们不说我也知道发生了什么，早在五年前，叶弗洛西尼亚已经给我做了心理准备。

我只是没想到还能撑过五年，看到詹姆斯逐渐恢复意识。

然后又是一个五年，我在灰烬中重新回到这个世界。或许无限手指可以消除灭霸带来的影响，但是却改变不了我应该死的结局。

我的身体越来越虚弱，詹姆斯陪在我身边的时间越来越长，直到最后，我请求他带我回到俄罗斯。

冬天的俄罗斯下着雪，圣彼得堡的路上没有行人。

我看着他，他安静的坐在我面前，手轻轻松松的把我的手包在他的手心里。

“如果我死了，你会变得轻松点。”

“不会，人都是我杀的。”

“也是我杀的。”

他笑了，“那你死了，不是让人感到更孤单？”

“才不会。”我也笑，伸手摸了摸他胡子拉碴的脸，“你找到了家。”

门铃响了，詹姆斯跑去开门。我听到了山姆的声音，他大笑着的声音穿透了整个房间。

窗外的雪不知道什么时候听了，有一缕阳光从云层后迫不及待的探出了头，爬上了我的脸，我忍不住眯了眯眼睛，迎着光看了上去。

真美啊，外面的天。


End file.
